1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastener driving tools, particularly such tools in which the fasteners comprise nails. Thus, the tool according to the invention may comprise a nailer. However, the invention also concerns fastener driving tools for other types of fasteners, including pins, staples, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,745 discloses an impact tool having two flywheels arranged to propel an impact ram, to drive nails from the tool. A single mains powered AC electric motor rotates both of the flywheels, by means of a belt which is driven by the rotor shaft of the motor, which rotor shall rotates within a surrounding stator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,127 also discloses an impact tool having two flywheels arranged to propel an impact ram, to drive nails from the tool. Each flywheel is rotated by a respective electric motor, via a rotor shaft which rotates within the field windings (stator) of the motor. Each flywheel is attached, by means of a cap screw, to an end of the rotor shaft which extends beyond the field windings of the motor.